The Lady Loves Me
by Lady Adriane of Katherine
Summary: Seven Years. Seven Moments. Seven conversations. Lily and James stumble, bicker, stalk, and ignore themselves into a relationship. Rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter; if I did I would be living it up in Europe._

_Authors Note: A seven part story that was inspired by the song The Lady Loves Me from Viva Las Vegas, starring Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret (Hence the title). Please review, it would be much appreciated._

_Dedication: For my sister Jordyn (Sweets03), who is also my beta. I love you._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Lady Loves Me**

Chapter One: Eleven

**The lady loves me and it shows****  
****In spite of the way she turns up her nose****  
****I'm her ideal, her heart's desire****  
****Under that ice she's burning like fire****  
****She'd like to cuddle up to me****  
****She's playing hard to get****  
****The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet**

_**-The Lady Loves Me**_

_**By Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret**_

James Potter had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a little over a month now and both he and the rest of his classmates we becoming more comfortable in their new environment, but none more than the ambitious red-head who was sitting in front of him now. When Lily Evans first came to Hogwarts she was a quiet girl, who observed her surroundings while he observed her. He'd never really had any female interaction before, with the exception of his mother, but he supposed that was different.

He remembered when he first saw her, she was standing in the sorting hat line, along with the rest of their class and she was pulling at her hair and chewing on her lip, he reckoned she was nervous. When Professor McGonagall called her name up, she awkwardly walked up to the stool and sat down. She wasn't there long, maybe a minute, before the sorting hat yelled out GRYFFINDOR and he grinned to himself, knowing that would be where he ended up too.

Over the first few weeks, he saw her begin to open up in classes and raise her hand to both answer and ask questions. He wasn't the only one to notice and for the most part, the other first year students let her run with it. After all if she was answering the questions, that meant they didn't have to.

He had yet to really talk to her; he'd been busy getting to know his roommates, the three boys he was rapidly referring to as his brothers, but one morning at breakfast he decided to change that. He told his friends that he was going to sit next to her at the three of them gave him quizzical looks.

"Any reason why?" asked Sirius Black while staring at her, as if trying to figure out what was so interesting.

"I don't know, she just interests me is all," he answered honestly.

Remus Lupin gave him a funny look, "How can she interest you if you've never talked to her?"

"Plus, she's a . . . girl," added Peter Pettigrew in a whisper.

"I told you, I don't know, it's just something I want to do," he said distractedly, he didn't want to waste time discussing this.

"Whatever mate, you're on your own. Come on guys," Sirius said.

While his new friends walked to one end of the Gryffindor table to eat, he walked to the opposite.

She was eating some scrambled eggs and chatting to the girl sitting across from her when he sat down. She looked over at him with her brow furrowed.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

James puffed out his chest, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay then," she said awkwardly, "Hi to you too." And she went back to her previous conversation.

James stared at her, 'That's it?' he thought to himself.

"I'm James Potter," he said, trying to get more of a response.

Lily looked over at him, then back at her friend who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you James, I'm Lily Evans, but I was in the middle of talking to Lacey…" she trailed off.

'She's in the middle of talking to Lacey?' he mentally sized up the girl, 'Who was Lacey and why was she more important than him?'

He looked over to the brunette who was fiddling with her utensils, 'She was in no way more interesting than me,' he thought.

But to his surprise and great annoyance Lily turned her body back towards her friend and once again tried to talk to her again.

James' frustration grew intensely.

"Oh of course," he said sarcastically, "wouldn't want to interrupt your _precious_ conversation. All I wanted to do was say hello; you didn't have to be rude."

Lily's green eyes flashed, "I'm rude?? You were the one who _repeatedly_ butted into our conversation, which by the way, we started before you even sat down."

"All I wanted to do was introduce myself, after all we are in the same year and house, but I guess you're too busy being a know it all to get to know your classmates," James snapped.

Lily's mouth dropped and her eyes watered, "I _hate_ you James Potter," she said angrily and dumped her goblet of pumpkin juice on his lap. She then stormed out of the Great Hall with Lacey quickly following her, but not before she glared at James and called him a prat.

James stared at his now wet lap, 'she is absolutely crazy' he mumbled, barely audible. Even though he was annoyed that she didn't want to talk to him, he almost felt bad that he hurt her feelings. Then he looked at his trousers and quickly changed his mind, he didn't want to get to know her anymore, and he ignored the voice in the back of his head that was telling him he should apologize. A seventh year who was sitting next to him chuckled and waved his wand and his trousers were once again dry.

James muttered a thank you and stalked off to the other end of the table where his mates were sitting.

The seventh year laughed again and gave the girl sitting next to him a kiss on the cheek, "Oh, to be eleven."

She looked at him and giggled, "I'm sure that is just the start for them," and returned his kiss.

* * *

_Authors Note Number Two: Oh kids can be so mean to each other. Next chapter will be part of their second year, let's see how much a year can change them. Once again please review, you have no idea how much I love them…unless of course you are a writer as well, then you know exactly what I mean._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership over anything Harry Potter._

_Authors Note: Chapter two, year two, please read and review. I love them so much_

_Dedication: Once again, this is dedicated to my lovely sister Jordyn, who always edits my things for her. And for my dog Max because he is laying next to me thinking that he is going to get some of my Thanksgiving leftovers. =]_

**The Lady Loves Me**

Chapter Two: Twelve

_The gentleman has savoir-faire__  
__As much as an elephant or a bear__  
__I'd like to take him for a spin__  
__Back to the zoo to visit his kin__  
__He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette__  
__The lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet_

_**-The Lady Loves Me**_

_**By Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret**_

Lily was walking to the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand with her friend Lacey. But this wasn't just a normal feast, no; this was the infamous Halloween feast. You see, last year, being the first years that they were, they had been unaware of what was in their future and that one should save themselves and not eat until dinner. But of course not only did they have a large breakfast the year before, but a healthy sized lunch as well. So when evening came and when they saw the Feast that lay before them, they were not able to truly enjoy it to its greatest potential. But this year, things would be different.

"Oh Lacey, I'm starving," moaning Lily still gripping the brunette'rs hand.

"Me too Lil, me too. But it will be worth it. Just imagine last year's feast," Lacey said and both of the girl's mouths started to water in anticipation.

"Okay, people are moving way too slow, we need food. Now," grumbled Lily and she started shoving random students out of her way.

"Oh wow, Lily!" yelled Lacey after her friend and took off to stay close to her.

"Oh move, come on, places to be, food to eat. Oh _seriously_? You are tying your shoe now? Yes, that's smart. Move," Lily ranted to mostly herself.

"Lily!" Lacey whispered furiously. "Be nice! The food isn't going anywhere."

"You don't understand, my stomach is eating _itself_, this is not healthy," Lily stumbled into the back of someone who didn't budge.

"Why has the movement stopped?" Lily asked starting to panic.

"Well I don't know, I've seen what you've seen," grumbled Lacey as she tried to see around the cluster of students outside the Great Hall doors.

"This isn't funny," said Lily, her voice getting higher.

"Lily! Breathe, in and out, in and out. We will be okay," Lacey tried to sooth her best friend. Dealing with starved red heads was not on her list of things to do.

Lily nodded and started breathing through her nose.

Lacey nodded at Lily to tell her she was doing good, and then she tapped a Gryffindor prefect on the arm.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked the older girl.

"Some stupid punks set off a bunch of dungbombs in the Great Hall and the teachers have locked it down until they can eliminate the stench," said the girl, clearly annoyed at the day's events.

"Can't the teachers, just, I don't know, say a spell and make it go away?" asked Lacey.

"Typically they could," said a boy standing within ear reach of their conversation, "But whoever did it, was actually pretty genesis because they jinxed the bombs so that whenever you tried one of the normal spells all it would do was make the smell that much worse."

"Genesis?" screeched the girl, "Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous!"

"Well sure, it sucks that our feast is being delayed, but come on, you got to admit that it's pretty good," said the boy in admiration.

"Oh whatever," snapped the girl and she stalked off.

Lacey groaned and turned back to her friend who was rapidly biting off all of her fingernails.

"What's going on?" she asked hurriedly.

Lacey grimaced and told her what happened.

Lily was stared at Lacey, unblinking, "You mean to tell me, that the reason I'm not stuffing my face full of candy is because some prat decided to dungbomb the Great Hall?" she said very quietly.

"Uhm . . . well yeah, pretty much," Lacey smiled uncomfortably.

Then Lily heard something ring across the hallway, no one else would have paid much mind to the noise she heard, but this was Lily Evans, and she knew exactly who that noise belonged to.

She whipped around, trying to find where the sound originated from. Then she saw _him_ and her eyes narrowed.

"JAMES POTTER!" she screamed furiously.

The messy haired boy stopped laughing immediately and turned to the livid girl in front of him.

"Can I help you Evans?" he asked with a smirk.

"Listen hear Potter, I know it was you, you know it was you, so I suggest you fix it or I'm going to McGonagall.

Sirius Black acknowledged the girls presence by saying, "You can't prove anything Evans, butt out."

"Besides, they'll never believe you," added Remus, "They won't think that second years could do that type of magic."

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously, "Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you don't fix this I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Lily clenched her fist around her wand, which was Lacey cue to take over the situation.

"Boys come on, I admit it was an excellent prank, but we're starving and the professors won't let us eat until it's fixed. I bet you all are hungry too, I mean planning this worked up an appetite I'm sure," she said, trying to appeal to their stomachs.

"You know, she's kind of right," said Remus thoughtfully, "I am getting pretty hungry."

The boys all looked at each other, seeming to be having a silent conversation with their eyes and small hand gestures.

"Alright, here's the deal," started James, "We'll fix the prank _if _Lily admits that it was excellently executed.

Lily looked like she swallowed a lemon, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, say that it was a good prank, which you know it was, and we'll fix it and we can all have a lovely feast," smirked James.

"You have got to be joking, I'm not about to say that this juvenile action was anything near impressive," said Lily firmly.

"Then we can't help you," Sirius said just as firmly.

Now even Remus wasn't trying to hide his smirk and the four boys looked at the two hungry girls standing in front of them.

"Lily, please, just say it. I'm so hungry," pleaded Lacey.

Lily looked at her incredulously, "B-b-but Lacey, its _Potter_."

"I know, I know, but if you say it we can eat. Think about your stomach Lily," persuaded Lacey.

Lily looked down at her stomach, of which decided to rumble loudly at that exact moment. She turned to her best friend and gave her a pained look.

"T-t-the . . . thing you boys did . . . was . . . interesting," she stuttered out, barley opening her lips.

"We need a little more than that Evans; I mean we do a lot of things that are interesting. Be more specific."

Lily glared at the boys, "The . . . prank you guys did . . . with the dungbombs . . . was . . . impressive . . . and they jinx you used . . . was . . . advanced," she struggled to finish her sentence and then threw herself into Lacey's arms.

"There, that is good; can you please fix the Great Hall now?" Lacey asked the boys with patting Lily's back sympathetically.

"Eh, the jinx has worn off by now, the professors will have it fixed in no time," laughed James and the boys walked off.

Lily's head shot up from Lacey's chest, "Did they just say what I think they said??" she screeched.

"No, they didn't, the lack of food is making you hallucinate," Lacey said quickly and pulled her back into a hug.

* * *

_Authors Note Two: This story is just screaming at me to write it, and I must obey. Once again please review, even just a quick one, I really appreciate them. =]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter._

_Authors Note: I have no excuses. I simply suck. Sorry for the wait._

_Editor: Jordyn aka Sweets03_

_Dedication: Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan, may he rest in peace._

**The Lady Loves Me**

Chapter Three: Thirteen

**The lady's got a crush on me**  
_The gentleman's crazy obviously_  
**The lady's dying to be kissed**  
_The gentleman needs a psychiatrist__  
__I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake__  
__Or play Russian roulette_  
**The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet**

_**-The Lady Loves Me**_

_**By Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret**_

James Potter stepped off the carriage and took in a deep breath. His first intake of the Hogsmeade Village smelled like pure undiluted freedom. It was the most amazing scent his nose had ever encountered. His parents had always refused to take him here (one of the few things he wasn't able to talk them into) and now he was glad. They always told him that the first Hogsmeade trip needed to be with his class, and now he understood why. This was a magical place (no pun intended) and he planned to enjoy it to its fullest extent.

"Hey James, are you done breathing like a patient from St. Mungos?"

Sirius snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh shove off," laughed James, "C'mon let's go check out Zonko's."

Remus whipped out his copy of the Hogsmeade map.

"Okay, if we go straight and then take a right at the first fork in the road it will be the quickest path," he said into the map.

"Remus put away the map, part of the adventure is the journey," Sirius said as he clasped his hands.

His friends gave him blank stares.

"What? I've heard it somewhere before," he explained.

"From who? An 80 year old man?!" James exclaimed, "Efficiency is best, the faster we go the more we see. So, while Remus is a nerd for carrying a map, it was a good idea."

"I'm not a nerd! And besides, I like maps," Remus said mostly to himself.

The four Gryffindor's started off toward the town joking around like 13 year old boys do and when they finally made it to the infamous joke shop they stared in wonder and the establishment before them.

"Mates, I do believe this is heaven," Sirius mumbled in awe.

"Do we have this list?" asked James.

Remus pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket without lifting his eyes from the store. "Check."

"This is a historical moment for our lives as the Marauders, let us take a moment and embrace it," announced Sirius.

That got the other three boys to stop looking at the shop and once again, stare at him in wonder.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" asked Remus astonished.

Sirius lifted his nose in the air, "You never understood me."

"That's probably best," Peter muttered quietly and Sirius glared at him.

"Enough, we're wasting time, let's go," and James pushed open the door to Zonko's Joke Shop for the first time.

They shopped for a good half hour before they decided that Honeydukes would be the second stop. After all, what goes better with new pranks than some good sweets? But as they were walking through the doors, two of their classmates were leaving.

Lily dropped her gaze to the boys' bags clearly proclaiming _Zonko's_ and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lace, let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I've never tried a butterbeer," and the red head nudged the brunette away from the boys.

"You've never had a butterbeer?!" exclaimed Peter shocked.

Lily shook her head, "I'm a muggle born remember, butterbeer doesn't exist in that world," she explained.

"Then you have to go! Right now! We'll take you, I know the quickest route," said Remus excitedly, a butterbeer virgin was hard to come by these days.

Lily looked at the boys awkwardly, "Uhm, you know, I think Lacey and I will be fine on our own."

"Awe come on Lily, they just want to walk with us, how bad could it be?"

Lily looked over to James who, as usual, had that annoying smirk of his on his face.

"I'm not sure Lacey, wasn't this just suppose to be us?" Lily pressed.

Lacey shook her head and linked her arm through Lily's, "It's one butterbeer, walking with some of our classmates will not be the death of us I promise."

Lily still looked skeptical so Lacey did what any best friend would do; she made the decision for her.

"Lily's voice is currently unavailable, but we would be glad if you'd accompany us to The Three Broomsticks."

The six of them started walking towards the popular establishment and Lily chatting with Peter and Remus, who she was starting to feel more and more comfortable around. The opposite gender was always sort of a mystery to her, one she had never had any desire to explore, but these boys could be . . . well . . . _funny._

"So _then_ Sirius comes running up, completely oblivious to the fact that McGonagall is in front of us, wearing that look she _always_ gives us, and she goes 'Nice of you to join us Mister Black' and he just stares at her in shock. Then he goes 'Well I know how much you enjoy the company of the Marauders Professor, so I got here as fast as I could.'"

"Oh he didn't," gasped Lily.

"Oh, he did," laughed Peter.

"What did she say?" asked Lily, becoming more and more interested in the story.

"You'll never believe it in a million years, but, Professor McGonagall . . . _smiled_ at us," Remus said honestly.

"No way, I don't believe that for a second," Lily said skeptical.

"I swear on Honeydukes famous chocolate," promised Remus, "She smiled at us, then realized she smiled and told us to get back to the tower before she gave us detention till graduation."

Lily looked at the two boys, uncertain.

"They are telling the truth you know; McGonagall likes us. Quite a bit actually," James said, throwing his two cents in.

"More like she's had to give you detention so much that she is sick of spending so much time with you, I know I would be," retorted Lily.

"Hey now you two, we are here to have a nice butterbeer, no bickering," Lacey interjected before the situation could escalate, which is what they tend to do.

Lily hmph-ed and turned her attention back to Remus, while James glared at both of them. Their sudden friendship was really irking him and he shoved through between them and started walking to The Three Broomsticks ahead of everyone.

"Hey James, wait up!" yelled Sirius and he jogged to catch up to his best friend, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know when Evans and Remus got so close," grumbled James as he kicked a rock.

Sirius stared at him, "Why does it bug you? You've been picking on her for two years straight."

James flushed, "Because he's . . . he's . . . consorting with the enemy," he snapped.

"It's not like she's a Slytherin, I mean that I would understand if you were upset, I would be too. But she's a Gryffindor, like us."

James glared at Sirius.

"Alright, she's the enemy jeez."

"Yes, she is. And what do we do to the enemy?" James asked through narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on James--" Sirius started but he was cut off.

Lacey had walked up to the two boys who were whispering far too quietly for her to be comfortable.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, mind your own business," James said defensively.

"Oh now _that _convinced me," Lacey rolled her eyes, "Could you please try to be nice today? Just one butterbeer and Lily and I will take off okay."

She looked up with James with her big brown eyes and stuck her bottom lip out to complete the look.

James stared at her hard, but gave in, "Fine, I'll behave as long as she does."

Lacey grinned, "Oh yay, thanks!"

The Three Broomsticks was packed full of students but Lacey managed to squeeze between about 15 different people in order to snag a table for them.

"You guys go get the drinks, I'm gonna save us the table," she told them, and then glared fiercely at a small group of 5th years trying to sneak in on the table.

At the counter Lily paid for hers and Lacey's drinks then headed back to the table before the boys.

"I can't believe you decided that going to get drinks with the _Marauders _was a good idea," she said hotly.

"Oh Lily, you know I love you, but with the exception of Snape you don't talk to boys. Now I'm not saying you need a boyfriend or anything, but conversation with your peers is good, both male and female."

Before Lily could respond the aforementioned Marauders showed up.

"Man it's mayhem in this place, I mean I knew it would be busy but I had to elbow some kid in the stomach to make sure he didn't try and take off with my drink," Sirius sat down next to Lily.

"How polite of you," Lily rolled her eyes.

"He started it! It's not my fault he didn't bring enough gold to buy both him and his date a drink," he said in reply.

Lily almost smiled but caught herself in time, the last thing she needed was for Sirius Black to think that she found him amusing.

After a slightly awkward three minutes, the six young Gryffindor's managed to get a decent conversation going, talking about classes and their fellow students, up until Lily saw a small spider crawling across her arm.

"AHH!!" she screeched and flung her arm . . . straight into her butterbeer, which landed straight into James' lap.

"Bloody hell Evans! For once could you not throw some sort of liquid in my lap? I didn't do anything to you, hell I wasn't even talking to you," snapped James as he stood up from his dripping chair.

"Oh I didn't do this on purpose! There was a spider on my arm," she squeaked as she checked over her body for more unwelcome 8 legged creepy crawly's.

"Whatever, just admit it, you did it on purpose."

"Oh yes, I screamed like a banshee just to have a reason to waste my butterbeer on your pants," the red head said sarcastically.

"Guys c'mon, we were having a good time, don't start fighting now," Lacey waved her wand and James was dry again.

"Lacey is right, we were doing good," said Remus trying to help calm everyone down.

Lily and James glared at each other.

"You know this reminds me of a family reunion," Sirius started.

The five of them all turned to listen to Sirius family anecdote and they stuck together till the end of the trip but Lily and James did not exchange words or even eye contact again.


End file.
